1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an automatic compensation mechanism for brake unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disc brake involves a brake disc on one side of a rotating member, on two sides of the brake disc are the floating unit and brake unit. The floating unit and the brake unit will synchronously clasp the brake disc to achieve brake operation. Since its brake efficiency is far better than conventional swing-arm type brake units and lining plate brake, it is widely employed in the installation of brake devices, particularly regular bicycles, motorcycles and automobiles. Because the efficiency of a brake will significantly influence driving safety, most drivers and manufacturers have been seeking to upgrade brake efficiency.
The performance of a brake depends on various aspects, such as the extent of wear of the brake pad, the brake thrust, the material of brake pad and the contact area where the brake pad is clasped, etc. This invention aims at seeking improvement on the extent of wear on the brake pad. When a brake pad becomes thinner, the distance between the brake pad and the brake disc will be enlarged, resulting in smaller force applied by the brake pad on the brake disc, and its brake efficiency is impaired.
Therefore, when the brake pad is worn to some extent, the user will have to replace the brake pad, so that the braking performance can be maintained at its best working condition. But there is another problem. During the period before the brake pad is replaced, the distance between the brake pad and the brake disc is gradually lengthened. In other words, the brake efficiency deteriorates gradually, which may result in brake failure. Furthermore, in many cases when a brake pad is replaced, it is found that only about 20%-30% thickness of the brake pad is worn, which means unnecessary waste of the brake pad and increased maintenance cost of the brake unit.
This invention is related to an automatic compensation mechanism for brake unit.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an automatic compensation mechanism for brake unit, to automatically make up for the extent of wear on the brake pad, the brake unit involving mainly a push unit that is driven by a swing member inside an outer casing, to push the brake block to the brake disc for braking operation, characterized in that, in the push unit is an automatic compensation mechanism, composed of a floating member, a shaft rod and a driving plate, and the brake block is screwed to the floating member, to drive the floating member by means of the automatic compensation mechanism, so that after the brake block is worn, the floating member will be rotated to push out the brake block to make up for the extent of wear; therefore not only the service life of the brake block can be extended, a constant brake force can be maintained to upgrade safety.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic compensation mechanism for brake unit which will achieve the following effects and performance: automatic compensation, consistent brake force and extended service life.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.